


You Can’t Control Everything

by Dovikkare



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clexa Week, Clexa Week 2021, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovikkare/pseuds/Dovikkare
Summary: Fanart for Day 5 of Clexaweek: "Out of Bounds"WARNING: contains mild blood.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	You Can’t Control Everything

Set at the start of Season 3.

Lexa tapped her fingers on the arm rest. Every second she spent anticipating her visitor the more uncomfortable the throne became.

But he should’ve arrived already.

“Heda,” said Titus. “Maybe it’s best if you-”

The double doors swung open and in walked the Azgeda prince.

Alone.

Lexa kept her mask of indifference on, but beneath the surface she fumed.

“Where the hell is she? Don’t play games with me, Roan.”

The guest prince held out his hands in defense.

“She got away-”

“Then what are you doing here? Or do you wish to remain banished?”

“Let me talk, Commander,” said Roan, exhausted.

Lexa’s nostrils flared, but she said nothing.

Roan rubbed his forehead.

“I did have her. Things were going fine until she’d gotten out of her restraints. Turns out we weren’t alone. There were some...warriors who’d been trailing us, they got to her before I did.”

“So why didn’t you go after her?”

“They were highly skilled warriors, Commander. Not the type I could ever hope to best.”

“Who has Clarke, then? Spit it out.”

He shook his head.

“Lexa, you already know.” 

***

  
  



End file.
